A light detection and ranging (LiDAR) measuring apparatus transmits a beam toward an object and receives a reverse beam that is reflected and returned back by the objet to measure, examine, and analyze information on a distance or position of the object.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an outer appearance of a general optical output module 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general optical output module 10 may emit a beam emitted from a plurality of light sources (not shown) toward an object in various directions using a motor (not shown) and receive a reverse beam using a detector.
In this case, a portion for emitting a plurality of beams 12 may be rotated (see arrow 20) by a motor and may be mechanically moved and, thus, there may be various limits. That is, it may not be easy to ensure mechanical reliability of a motor portion and, due to use of a motor, there may be a limit in reducing a size of the optical output module 10 and it may be difficult to ensure a scan rate of a specific region. In addition, there is a need for a plurality of light sources and detectors to extend a measurement range in a vertical direction. A light receiving unit for a general optical output module requires a condensing lens and, thus, efficiency is degraded and there is a limit in acquiring various pieces of information.
Recently, as interest in unmanned autonomous driving increases, an optical output module according to exemplary embodiments has been installed in a vehicle to realize unmanned autonomous driving of a vehicle.
First, unmanned autonomous driving is a technology for autonomously controlling steering, change of speed, acceleration, and braking according to a surrounding environment based on a recognition apparatus such as a sensor and a camera and an autonomous navigation apparatus such as a global positioning system (GPS) module to autonomously drive to a destination.
In addition, unmanned autonomous driving is a technology used in many fields such as a commercial field including an assistance device for the disabled as well as the non-disabled, for military purposes, and for cargo transport.
For unmanned autonomous driving of a vehicle on an actual road, a position, etc. of an obstacle positioned ahead or behind a driving vehicle need to be determined.
There is a problem in that an optical output module installed and used in a conventional vehicle is not capable of controlling a scan rate or is not capable of being appropriately driven according to a driving situation due to limitations of a driving method. For example, there is a problem in that, when a vehicle travels at high speed, distance resolution of a region of interest is remarkably degraded and resolution of position information, etc. of other vehicles positioned ahead is degraded.